Howling Moon
by Jettara1
Summary: A peace treaty with the Berserkers is nothing if not dramatic. Dagur requests only one thing from the Hooligans though, that Hiccup participate in a Dead of the Night Ceremony with him. As if camping with Dagur the Deranged wasn't bad enough but wearing a pelt and being butt naked with no Toothless to protect him is a little much. RATED MA, M/M, sexual content, and massive drinking
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

This fanfiction is for a MATURE audience. It is based around FICTIONAL CHARACTERS that both children and ADULTS enjoy. There is EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT, NONCON, DUBCON, M/M GAY relationships based around ANIMATED characters from a family oriented movie. Let's see just how twisted my sick little mind can get this time.

Most of all…

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

And

IF YOU TROLL AND SEND HATEFUL, SHAMING OR DAMING REVIEWS THEY WILL BE REMOVED AND YOU WILL BE REPORTED.


	2. Chapter 2

Howling Moon

Note: This fic follows a three years after Debts Owing

"No! Absolutely not! You're more insane than he is if you think for one moment I'd agree to that!" Hiccup fumed. His long callused fingers were curled into firsts as he glared up at his father, surprising the entire council with his sudden outburst and objection to their chief's order. "Of all the stupid things to ask of me," the heir continued without a care. "Why can't you do it?"

Remarkably Stoick regarded the boy calmly when not so long ago he would have blown up at anyone who dared raise their voice at him. Last year he would have grounded his son or sent him to hard labor for daring to speak to him in such a manner but Hiccup wasn't a little boy anymore, he was a man and future leader of their tribe so he was allowed to speak his mind and voice his opinion with ridicule…to a point. "Because someone needs to keep Alvin distracted and away from Dagur and I don't think you would want that position."

The young man gave a low dragon like growl, ready to argue further but stopped. His father was right, he'd rather spend a night with Dagur rather than Alvin any night. He had come to respect and even like Alvin – sort of – but the large man still gave him the creeps and the way he looked at Hiccup twisted his stomach and made him want to hide at the furthest reaches of the Archipelago. Dagur gave him the same feelings but for much different reasons. Alvin he could predict for the most part but Dagur…Dagur was completely unpredictable and swung from one emotion to the other faster than a hyperactive Terrible Terror. Thankfully neither man was there to hear Hiccup's outrage. It would be another hour before either arrived and they were set to come to separate ports – Alvin using an old fishing harbor that he was used to from his youth while Dagur came to the main one with only three ships compared to his usual armada. It gave Hiccup an hour to try and calm down but it mainly consisted of him complaining to Toothless.

Dagur had requested Hiccup to attend the Dead of the Night Ceremony. Thankfully it was being held on Berk because that was where the new peace treaty was being signed. Besides, there was no way in hel Hiccup was going to Berserk without Toothless. He didn't even want to go into the forests of Berk alone with Dagur. He didn't want to even be in a room alone with Dagur. This was not how he planned the peace treaty going. There was supposed to be the traditional tour, the big feast, the signing and then goodbye, not an overnight camping trip with Dagur the Deranged.

It took every ounce of his self-control for Hiccup to walk down to the harbor to greet Dagur while his father went to the small fishing port to greet Alvin.

"Easy, bud," he reminded Toothless as Dagur walked along the gangplank to the pier. He placed a calming hand on Toothless's nose before gently pushing the Nightfury back a little. Toothless always went on high alert when Dagur was around even if the war was over and Dagur was technically a friend now.

"Brother!" the Berserker chief cried, as if seeing a long lost friend despite only seeing him days ago, and threw a big muscly arm around his shoulders. "Did you have another growth sprut? I swear you're getting taller than me."

The younger man bit back his retort, deciding to do as his father advised and not remind Dagur for the thousandth time they weren't brothers and let it go. It drove him nuts but for the sake of peace he'd do his best to be friends.

When you have two feuding tribes coming together to make peace it was a tricky business. Having them in the same room was hard enough, having them at the same table was near impossible and Stoick and Hiccup had to stay between them the whole time, both elegantly redirecting their attention away from each other and on other things like food or the future of trade routes or anything that kept them from going for each other's heads.

It was probably the shortest peace treaty ceremony in the history of Berk. Right after dinner the peace treaty was signed, hands shook with deathly glares from Dagur and Alvin to one another. Even Stoick felt out of place and was fidgeting as the two other chiefs signed the parchment. He let out a low breath once the signing was done and announced a new year of peace between the three tribes.

For the first time Hiccup really didn't want it to end because now he was stuck with Dagur for the rest of the night. They had done it before. Only moths before they had been strained on an island together but that had been out of necessity not because they wanted to. Now they were alone again, no "entourage", no dragons, just them, their rolls and a small barrel of Berserk's finest honey mead that Dagur insisted was needed for the Dead of Night Ceremony. Thankfully he didn't insist on lugging heavy chains into the woods or Hiccup would have jumped on Toothless's back and high tailed it back to Dragon's Edge. As it was he was really tempted to run in the other direction as fast as he could but Dagur was still faster and would catch him before he made it ten steps. So he trekked along, unhappy and maybe a little sulky, unable to hide his displeasure.

It felt like they walked for hours, following an old hunting trail that made Hiccup feel as if he was about to be hunted and with Dagur that could easily be the case. Eventually Dagur proclaimed he found the perfect spot and dropped everything he was carrying. In a matter of minutes the Berserker had a fire roaring and the barrel of mead set up on a tree stump. Hiccup opened his roll and slumped down on it, wanting more than anything to go to sleep and get this done with.

Of course if anyone's ever been to a Dead of Night Ceremony, which Hiccup unfortunately had been when he was little, so he knew already he was not going to get any sleep until sometime the next day if he was lucky. This was not going to be a fun night. Hiccup wasn't a big drinker, normally he watered down his mead, but that night he delved in it more than he otherwise would.

There was a difference with this ceremony compared to the one Hiccup had accidentally attended when he was twelve. Dagur disappeared for maybe an hour. He wanted to go hunting but after their last hunting expedition Hiccup bowed out. Hiccup debated afterward if it was the right choice or not because for all he knew Dagur could have summoned his armada or gone after dragons. He didn't expect the Berserker to return with two fresh and bloody wolf pelts, the blood covering his face and arms making him look more deranged than ever. He picked a good name for himself since it said it all.

Hiccup nearly chocked on the mead. "What the Hel?" he demanded as one pelt was thrown to him.

"Strip," Dagur chirped, already in the middle of removing his armor and ragged clothing beneath. The young chief had yet to replace any of the clothing he had when was in prison.

Hiccup made a mental note to find Dagur some new clothes when they returned to town. They may not be friends but he couldn't bare the sight of anyone in such ragged clothing when he could help them. Then he remembered the bloody pelt and shook his head. "No way."

"Yes way."

"Hel no!"

"Hel yes!"

"No!"

"Hiccup, do I really have to go get Daddy to make you follow through with your promise?"

Hiccup humphed. "I don't recall any naked Berserkers the last ceremony I went to."

"My father wasn't exactly one for tradition. This is how the Dead of Night Celebration is supposed to go." Dagur plopped down next to him, invading Hiccup's space as he always did and took the wooden cup from Hiccup. He took a deep drink before refilling it and handing it back to the youth. "Now get undressed and we'll celebrate as Berserkers are supposed to."

Hiccup had promised his father to follow through on this one Berserker tradition and no he understood why his father had sent him rather than going with Dagur himself. Stoick already felt uncomfortable around Dagur without spending a night naked with only a bloody wolf pelt draped over him. He was so making his father pay for this when he got home.

The Hooligan motioned for the Berserker to look away before he began undressing. It was childish, Dagur would see him naked afterward but for a few minutes he felt better. He wrapped the skin the best he could around him and tried to ignore the dripping blood from the head that made his hair icky and sick to the back of his neck. The blood was still warm making the pelt feel alive. Disgusted and a little weirded out he delve into the mead.

"This is better than that stuffy Great Hall, eh brother?" Dagur chattered, not at all uncomfortable with his nudity. He sat back, legs open at stared up at the night sky. "Nice starry sky, a bright full moon. It's perfect for the Dead of Night. Howl with me."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. Crazy as a loon, he thought bitterly as Dagur began howling at the moon like some deranged wolf. He downed his second cup of mead before joining in the howling. His howls were weak and held no passion but Dagur either didn't notice or care, seemingly happy just to have Hiccup there with him. The howling continued into the wee hours of the morning, so did Dagur's cackling laughter as he told tales of his time at sea chasing after the riders and looting treasure from Peaceables as well as that hidden in the ship grave yard where Johann hid his most valuable treasure. He remarked, again, about how much Hiccup had changed over the last three years.

Hiccup only half listened, the alcohol was already taking effect and he was starting to feel a little giddy. He had drunk four tankards of mead, three and a half if he included the half Dagur drank on him, in maybe two hours if that. They kept sharing the tankard, for whatever reason only bringing one instead of two. So it had been filled seven or eight times. Hiccup had lost track in his attempt to ignore Dagur's howling and cackling. But after a few hours none of that mattered anymore. Hiccup had developed a case of the giggles and soon almost everything Dagur said was funny. The way he howled was funny. His cackle was funny. That shaggy patch work beard was hilarious!

Dagur's brows rose in surprise when Hiccup suddenly rolled over laughing.

"Did Alvin hit you with a whipper snipper? What were you thinking? That is the worse haircut in the history of haircuts!" Hiccup giggled uncontrollably. His eyes watered and he gave the goofiest smile ever.

Dagur hadn't really given his hair or build much consideration. His head had been shaved when he was thrown in prison to mark his new status as pretty much Alvin's slave and then when it grew back he had ripped a lot of it out in a moment of insanity and it never grew back the same. It did give him an animalistic, sadist look. The beard…well that was another story. It took a few minutes before Dagur realized what was wrong and it wasn't his appearance.

Hiccup was drunk.

Well that was part of the plan Dagur just wasn't expecting it to be so soon. He glanced up at the moon, eying its position and deciding it was close to two in the morning. Maybe he should tuck Hiccup into bed and let him go to sleep but the Hooligan looked so cute and his ass was nice and perk as he struggled to get to his feet. His cheeks had a nice flush and Dagur would be a liar if he said he wasn't attracted to Hiccup in this state. Oh he'd had the hots for the younger man for quite some time and had many fantasies of bending Hiccup over and pounding his sweet tight ass into the ground. He wanted to rule Hiccup, make him beg and plead, not only for his life but to be filled, to be made into Dagur's play thing. But a drunk Hiccup would do just as well, better even because he would be more pliable.

He tested the waters and placed a large hand on Hiccup's thigh. When the younger man didn't pull away he inched his way upward. He liked Hiccup like this, all silly and not quite himself. Gently but firmly he pushed Hiccup down so he lay on the pelt, blood smeared all over his thin freckled body. "I'm going to make you mine, brother," he purred, smearing blood down Hiccup cheek. The boy looked feral like this, a wild child needing to be tamed and by Thor Dagur was going to tame him.

Hiccup only laughed. "If I'm your brother doesn't that mean I'm already yours?"

Dagur's eyes widened for a brief second before grinning widely. "I suppose it does but now your body's going to be mine, too. Have you ever been fucked before?"

Those giggles didn't stop and Dagur had no clue if Hiccup said yes or no. He was sure Hiccup was still a virgin. No, his Hiccup was too innocent and naïve to have been with anyone else. His hand moved up Hiccup's thigh to his hip, his dark sultry gaze never leaving Hiccup's and that was when the younger man finally fell silent. There was no fear, no hate or anxiety just curiosity, as if they were looking at each other for the first time. Hiccup didn't look quite human, not like he used to. He was wearing the wrong pelt. It should have been a dragon, a Nightfury hung over his slim shoulders since Hiccup's bright green gaze, drunken haze or not, resembled that of his Nightfury. For the first it was easy to see that Hiccup's soul was that of a dragon and not a Viking and it made Dagur want to possess him more. His manhood stirred and he pressed his length against Hiccup's inner thigh.

"Feel that, babe? It's all for you. Every inch of it is going to fill that lovely little ass of yours. I've waited a long, long time for this," he purred against Hiccup's lips. "I'm going to make you howl tonight, brother."

The drunken haze over Hiccup's eyes suddenly cleared and he wasn't laughing anymore. His expression became frightened, like a trapped animal about to be slaughtered. His delicate hands pressed firmly against Dagur's bare chest and he tried to push the older boy away. "This isn't funny anymore. Let me up."

Dagur grind his groin against Hiccup, his erection getting harder and happier with every movement Hiccup made to get him off him. "Aw…don't start getting all prissy on me now. You've been flaunting that delectable little body of your at me for years. Do you have any idea the fantasies I've had about you? The things I was going to shove up your ass just to hear you squeal?" He lowered his head and brushed his lips over Hiccup ear lope. "I've even considered making up into a spit with Alvin that short time we worked together. You stripped of every stitch of clothing and kneeling between us…but I don't like to share and now you're all mine!" He cackled delightedly before nipping Hiccup's ear and making the slim youth jerk.

"You're insane," Hiccup breathed, trying to clear his mind and focus but while his mind seemed able to think…somewhat…his body was not cooperating and the friction from Dagur's dry humping was making his own manhood stir.

Dagur wasn't fazed at all by Hiccup's words. Instead he took Hiccup's wrists and pulled his hands away from his chest, taking only a moment to admire long callused fingers and all the magnificent things they had created before kissing them and leaning back just enough to look Hiccup in the eye. "When I'm done with you you're not going to want anyone else," he promised. Holding Hiccup's wrists in one of his big hands, Dagur made his way down Hiccup's lithe form, peppering kisses and small bites as he admired just how much the younger man had grown. He's wasn't so scrawny anymore. Sure he was still absurdly thin for a Viking but he did have muscles in both his abs and thighs which he opened wide to fit his broad shoulders between. Maybe dragon riding wasn't such a bad thing for him.

"Dagur, stop," Hiccup squeaked, his eyes wide as he stared the length of his body at the older boy who was getting so very close to his aching cock that Hiccup feared he might explode. This wasn't right, this had to be the alcohol but Gods did he ever want to feel that hot mouth envelope his length. He squeezed his eyes close, trying to will such thoughts out of his head. This was Dagur the Deranged not Astrid. This was wrong this was… "Gods!" he cried when that hot mouth suddenly took him in his mouth. His hips bucked up of their own accord and if Hiccup could have covered his face just then he would have. He never felt so out of control of his own body as he did just then. A throaty chuckle along his cock made him cry out again. This was crazy! This was insane! This felt amazing! His brain now seemed to be backfiring as well and he didn't even stop to wonder why Dagur was doing this to him or why the Berserker chief hefted his bottom up a little to lick at his ass, it just felt good. If it felt good it couldn't be bad, could it? His drunken mind refused to supply an answer more than, "hmm?" which he echoed aloud before gasping as Dagur hot tongue wiggled into his ass and one large hand tugged repeated on his cock. "Oh Gods!" he whimpered, nearly forgetting he didn't want this.

His hands slipped from Dagur's grip to grab at the man's hair and give it a hard tug much as Dagur often did to him, but rather than try to pull the Berserker away he managed to lift Dagur head up just enough to look him in the eye. He couldn't say what he wanted, he didn't quite know himself. His mind was saying one thing while his body said something else completely and in his drunken state all he could do was argue logic with primal desire but neither could be voiced. Thankfully – or maybe not – Dagur seemed to know what to do and once more took Hiccup's length in his mouth, playfully licking at first before swallowing it back in his throat and sucking hard.

Hiccup's head fell back as he cried out, that heat so intense now that his stomach knotted and head felt as if he might explode. He couldn't form words but uttered pathetic sounds that may have been a name or a scream, he knew not which. And if that wasn't enough to make him question his own sanity the sudden intrusion of fingers pushing into his wet hole was. His muscles rippled and clamped down on the foreign objects but they were so slick, so powerful that they forged ahead against his will, pumping in and out of him with determination. They bent and spread and twisted and pinched until Hiccup was sobbing at the strange sensations they brought to him. He whimpered and cried and when a third finger entered the mix he knew he lost his mind. They rubbed against something inside him, something that shot jolt after bolt of pleasure through him each time it was touched. He squirmed and panted and begged but if he said an actual word he did not know. It was too much. It was not enough.

Dagur let go of Hiccup's length with an audible "pop" and chuckled darkly. "You've got a greedy ass, brother." He twisted his fingers inside Hiccup. "If I didn't know better I might think you're not a virgin. I can probably fit my whole fist in here."

Hiccup whimpered, not quite hearing his words but knowing it didn't sound like something he really wanted so he shook his head.

"No? You sure, cause I can really open you up." He leaned over Hiccup again. "You never know, you might like being fisted and I do have a nice fat cock that'll fill you right up."

Hiccup opened his mouth to answer but it was already too late, Dagur had slipped his pinky into his ass and was rubbing the rim with the pad of his thumb.

While Dagur worked Hiccup he leaned one elbow next to him. "You know I heard a little rumor that you're not a virgin and that this sweet little ass of yours has hosting more than one cock. A little unfair don't you think? I'm your brother. The only cock that should ever fill you should be mine. You're little entourage and Alvin don't belong here, I do." As if to emphasis he wiggled his thumb into Hiccup and gave his prostate a good punch, not enough to seriously hurt the Hooligan but enough to bruise and sensitise him.

Hiccup's back arched and he did indeed howl as pain and pleasure rocked through him.

"Did you like Alvin's fat cock? Did you like having it shoved all the way up here like his little whore?" He hit the prostate again. "Come on, tell Daddy just what you like." He fisted Hiccup a little gentler, not wanting to damage what was and always would be rightfully his. It took several minutes before he realized that Hiccup truly was beyond words and pulled out. He wiped his hand on the pelt then settled between Hiccup's legs once more and gave the younger man a chance to catch his breath.

Once the fist was out of him Hiccup felt strangely cold and hollow, a feeling he only ever felt after Alvin had done his business and left him, a feeling he hoped to forget. He didn't like being used as a sex toy and certainly didn't imagine this was what Dagur wanted to do when he invited him to the Dead of Night Ceremony. Yes, a part of him always knew Dagur had an obsession over him and that it was sexual not just because of his ability to tame dragons like Alvin's was, but he because he simply wanted to own Hiccup. But Hiccup was no one's play thing as he had proven to his friends and even Alvin. His mind may have been clouded and he may not have stopped Dagur's initial first thrust into him as the older man attempted to take claim of him but it didn't last long.

With surprising strength Hiccup managed to flip Dagur so that their positions were reversed, Dagur thick, hard length impaling him completely in the sudden move. Hiccup gave a cry whether in pain or pleasure they were both unsure. Hiccup's breath came out shaky as he stared at Dagur. Dagur was completely inside him now. He could feel him all the way in his guts and it felt so much better than a fist, like they fit perfectly together. Still, Hiccup was not going to just let Dagur fuck him no matter how drunk he was. He shakily pulled the older boy out of him and glared angrily at the Berserker.

"If you think for even a moment I'm going to let you fuck me without a fight you've got another thing coming…brother," he spat the last word in disgust. His own length was hard after being sucked on and precum was dripping from the tip. He needed to fuck. He never felt such a need before. It was fierce, animalistic and every inch of him was crying to either be taken or take someone and with Dagur pinned beneath him looking flushed and needy well he couldn't resist.

Hiccup had been fucked by men and women alike but normally he was the submissive one. The only time he ever dominated was with Astrid but even then she led. Now, now he wanted to lead and he slid between Dagur's legs, curiosity guiding his actions. He didn't care about Dagur's cock and had no interest in sucking or touching it. No, his goal was the tight ring of muscles. He didn't think of lube, his length already slick from Dagur's mouth, and pushed in, making the Berserker howl and arch as HE was filled. Hiccup only managed two or three thrusts before their positions were switched again and Dagur was bucking into him. They over and over for dominance, one fucking the other until the other got the upper hand and returned the favor. There was no gentleness just brute force and agility until Dagur finally knotted his fingers in Hiccup's hair and pulled him onto his lap, slamming his cock so deep inside his partner that they might as well be one and all Hiccup could do was moan and buck against him even as his head was pulled painfully back and his spine arched.

"Fuck yeah," Dagur purred, harder and hotter now than when he first decided to take his rival. If he thought Hiccup was hot before it was nothing compared to now. Now Hiccup looked like a glistening god, a fine sheen of sweat covering every inch of him, his chest heaving and long fingers curled around Dagur's wrist as if that might somehow free him. He was a beauty, his nipples hard and manhood pressed against his tone stomach leaking considerable amounts of precum while he panted. Dagur began moving, his hips piston back and forth as he took claim of what was so rightfully his. Although he had to admit those few minutes when Hiccup owned his ass felt delicious too and he was more than willing to go a second run as bottom but first he had to put Hiccup in his place and make him realized just who was in charge here. This was his ceremony, his time to rule and dominate and Hiccup was his to do with as he pleased.

"Oh Gods!" Hiccup whimpered as his prostrate was rammed over and over again, Dagur's hips rotating ever few seconds to heighten the pleasure. "Oh Gods…oh Gods, oh Gods…" he continued in a mantra.

Dagur had his own mantra. Each time he rammed into Hiccup he purred "Fuck yeah" like he was finally home. "Feel that, don't you, brother? This is exactly as we should be. This is the dragon you should be riding."

He let go of Hiccup's hair to grasp his hips and slowed his movements to enjoy them more. Of course once Hiccup's hair was no longer an issue he was trying to break free and Dagur was more than willing to play along. He'd let Hiccup left himself until only the tip of Dagur's cock remained inside and then yank those narrow hips down so that Hiccup was again impaled. Being drunk didn't exactly improve Hiccup's chances but he sure did try over and over again to escape only to be slammed back down on the rock hard cock and have Dagur cackle gleefully at him. It hurt yet felt so good at the same time that soon Dagur didn't need to pull Hiccup down anymore, the Hooligan did it all on his own, riding his cock roughly while the Berserker nipped and suckled at his tender throat.

"Oh Gods!"

"Fuck yeah!"

Wrapping an arm under Hiccup's ass, Dagur stood and stumbled to the nearest tree and slammed his partner into it, knocking the breath right out of Hiccup but it put him in just the right position the really ram him. The bark of the tree bit into Hiccup's back but he could care less. His fingers nails clawed at Dagur's back, tearing tracking into his flesh and spilling blood as he was bounced on the Berserker's meat. Hiccup was sure he must have lost his mind to find any of this feeling good but it did and he tightened his legs around Dagur's hips, his good foot latching around his metal one.

"Uh…ngh…Dagur, I'm cumming," he warned, his inside clenching around Dagur's length.

Dagur kept bucking into him nonetheless. "You're going to be cumming a lot tonight, brother." He nipped Hiccup's right ear. "A whole lot. I'm going to make you scream." And just like that he pulled out, spun Hiccup and around and pushed him back against the tree only this time he lifted Hiccup's bad leg to open him up before slamming back inside. "Fuck…that's the stuff."

Hiccup clung to the tree as he was fucked again, this time slowly, Dagur taking his time and teasing him the whole way. The first time he came it was in messy squirts all over the tree, his length rubbing harshly against it but the friction feeling incredible.

"See, there we go. All you need a nice deep fuck. I bet Alvin couldn't even control you the way I can." He gave a growl of disgust at the thought of that fat slob even touching his Hiccup. He lowered the auburn haired man on all fours before continuing, having already filled him with his seed twice yet still hard and needing far more. It turned out this was the best position, a position suitable for a dragon or wolf or any animal wanting to dominate the other so completely. Hiccup was able to throw his weight back into him, force him deeper than even bouncing on his lap had allowed. They rutted and screamed and howled at the moon, letting animal instinct overpower human logic. Hiccup was bent over and clawing at the ground as Dagur pounded into that wonderfully tight ass until he came so hard Hiccup lifted right off the ground to arch into Dagur who came only a moment later. Then they both collapsed in a heap of tangled limps and it was over. They had both fainted from fatigue, Dagur cuddling Hiccup close to his body like some teddy bear, his cock obviously still deep inside the younger boy.

Both would wake up sore in the morning and for Hiccup it would be a tough trek back to the village. His insides were raw from being so vigorously fucked and Dagur constantly either slapping his ass or feeling it up. And of course there was the odd break so they could fuck along the way – Dagur always finding a way to pin him against a tree when least expected. It could have ended badly. Hiccup could have called rape if he wanted to but instead he used it as he did with Alvin, as a way to ensure the peace, agreeing to let Dagur screw him every now and then as long as he allied the Berserkers with the Hooligans and did not harm any dragons, namely Toothless. It was a hard alliance full of arguments and squabbles but they were always silenced by one night of animalistic passion under a full moon.

*Note: Alvin was supposed to make more of an appearance in this but I decided against it in the end. However, for those threesome fans I will be posting a what if story in the next few days about what might have happened if Alvin and Dagur had continued their joint adventure in A View to a Skrill and captured Hiccup and the twins on Outcast Island. Be warned this will be another dark rape/torture fic. Review if you're interested or have ideas you might like to see in it.


End file.
